Raphael's BAD day
by Cat-kun
Summary: It is the 1 of April Mikeys day to get Raphael Pranked features Don acting like an idiot Leo wearing a dress and Raphael getting Ticked of at Mikey number one in a five part series!
1. A start of the worst day ever!

Raphael's VERY VERY VERY bad Morning Levionne of Spirit: I do NOT own TMNT  
  
Raphael woke up on April 1 the worst day of his life  
  
Raphael: I wonder what day it is- BOOM MICHELANGELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mikey: sorry  
  
Raphael gets down and slips on a bowling ball  
  
Raphael: Mikey get back here so I can hurt you  
  
Mikey: Everyone beware Raphael is having a vary bad morning  
  
Raphael : If u prank me I will mur-  
  
All: Watch out Rapheal  
  
Raphael steps on a string and pink paint with roses falls on him  
  
Raphael: Mikey I am going to kill you Mikey was biting his lip to stop from lauging  
  
Leonardo: You better run Mikey you know how Raphael gets if he has a bad Morning  
  
Raphael: Mikey COME HERE SO I CAN KIL YOU AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
He tripped on the stairs that KoS forgot to tell him about  
  
See if Raphael's bad Luck streak will end R&R 


	2. Donny is acting like an Idiot and Leo is...

Chapter 2 I think I am going Insane!  
  
Raphael after cleaning himself up from the Roses and Pink paint Prank issue he sat down to watch some TV when Donatello comes out of the bathroom covered from head to toe in toilet paper.  
  
Donatello: I am the Mummy hear me roar Roars  
  
Raphael: Donny u Okay you are starting to act more of an idiot than Mikey  
  
Michelangelo: Hey!  
  
Raphael: It is me or is the room burning  
  
Michelangelo: Leo's cooking  
  
Raphael: I better not taste it could make me sick  
  
Leonardo comes out of the Kitchen wearing a pink dress with frills  
  
Raphael: LEO WHAT IN !$%$#% DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING!  
  
Leonardo: Just trying to be the best Mother oh do you like it thank you Dear you have a little smuge on your-  
  
Raphael: I have gone crazy  
  
He runs and trips AGAIN on the stairs and Knocks himself out while Don is figuring out the ABC's on the floor like an idiot.  
  
Michelangelo: Whoa KoS wear did you get that  
  
KoS: Wal-Mart oh gotta go!  
  
Will this day get over find out! 


	3. Insaity and Care Bears 1

Chapter 3  
I am going to die of insanity HELP!

Raph had woke up from the stairs incident to here Donny playing with one of Mikeys old Baby ToysDonny: Gu Gu Ga GaLeonardo: Raphael honny would u please get the salt for meRaphael: 00 ON A CAKE #$!#$$ NO!Leonardo came over and wacked Raphael on the head with a frying panMikey: No EVIL pizza dieMikey was in the Kitchen stomping on Pizza smilingAnd Donny was STILL in Living Room with the Baby toys acting like an idiotRaphael: What in Blazes is going On here!Care bears suddenly break through the Door with Love Cannons and Kiss GrenadesCare Bear General: Fire in the Hole move move move!Care Bear Army: **Singing the Care Bear Theme Song** Get HimRaphael runs from the room and trips on the stairs AGAIN will he ever  
learn!The Care Bears take him away to the Kingdom of Happyness with the NOW awakend Raphael Screaming.Leonardo: Play nice with the little Bears Honny** Waving **Raphael: Get off of me!He gets hit by a Random FootballFootball: ( Bites Raphael )

Raphael: 

This is getting weirder every time  
R&R


	4. Insaity and Care Bears 2

Insainty and Care Bears 2  
  
Raphael was in a field were the Flowers were singing about love and joy wich made Raph Puke Twice!  
  
Flowers: Lalalala we love friends  
  
Raphael: Shut UP Slimeballs  
  
Random Football: **Tanning in the Sun and holding a red button** Want me to I will  
  
Raphael: _I am going CRAZY_!  
  
Care Bear: Good for all the swearing you did

Raphael:00  
  
Raphael: Let me out of Here! Die Evil Singing Flowers DIE **Smashing Flowers  
**  
Flowers: 

Raphael: Finally nice and calm  
  
Care Bear: Ahhhhh he killed Mr. Dasiy CPR now!  
  
He starts to do CPR and the Army Dives on Raphael  
  
Raphael: Get off of me AH  
  
Care Bear General: Get the Dress and Make up and some kiss grenades!  
  
Raphael: Gets Showered with kiss grenades and Lipstick Bombs.  
  
Care Bears General: That should do it All Troops Move it to the girl happiness chamber for Mouth Washing.  
  
Raphael is taken to his Nightmare a girls room!  
  
Raphael: Ahhhh get me out of this place help!  
  
Care Bears: Lets go put up those lace curtains okay!  
  
Care Bears: OKAY!  
  
They rush out to leave Raphael screaming in the Girls Room.  
  
Will Raphael Wake up from this Nightmare! R&R 


	5. The End or is it?

Raphael was now in a pink dress pounding at the doors.

Raphael: Let me out of here fucking Care Bears

Football: No way Evil Man

Care Bears: Starts singing Barney theme song LALALALALALALALALA

Raphael: Evil Music Ahhh!

He started to tear everything in the cell and went Mad (About time eh)

Care Bear: Throw in Perfume Sleep-a-fiers!

Cans of Perfume were sent into the little pink room as Raphael was knocked  
out

3 days after the Nightmare

Splinter: Were is Raphael my sons

Michelangelo: Don't know

Donatello: In the closet I think

Splinter: Leonardo will you mind getting him?

Leonardo: Sure thing sensie

He walks into his brother's room and finds a Red door ajar

Leonardo: Raph .....Raphael Master Splinter says to come out

Raphael: EVIL SINGING CARE BEARS AHHHHHHHHH!

Leonardo: idiot

He closes the door and walks out and looks in his closet and pulls out a pink dress

Leonardo: Heh Heh Your nightmare is only beginning

Raphael

R&R 


End file.
